Draco's Mission
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: After Dumbledore's death all Draco wants is a quiet summer, but that dream ends when he gets a mission from his father to bring his old crush back to England after she escaped to America. For Kaitlyn's B-Day! One-shot!


**This for my super amazingly awesome bestest buddy Kaitlyn! Happy B-Day Kaitlyn 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Draco's Mission

Draco walked down the dark streets of Knockturn Alley and finally stopped at a deserted shop that had gone out of business a few years ago. It was the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts, and this was not how he wanted to be spending it. He was still getting over the fact that he was a death eater and that he had been ordered to kill Professor Dumbledore. Even though he hadn't actually killed Dumbledore, it still bothered him that he almost did. He ran his hair through his blonde almost white hair and stepped into the shop.

When he entered he saw absolutely nothing but a dusty wall and a dusty floor. He turned around and then what seemed out of nowhere there stood his father Lucius Malfoy.

"Father." Draco said blankly even though deep down he was terrified of what his father may ask him to do.

"Draco; I have a task for you." Lucius said in the same tone as his son.

"I expected as much; what is it?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord is having a small issue with a former death eater. She is a girl your age whose parents were death eaters and she was going to become one, but she changed her mind last minute. She injured and nearly killed many other death eaters trying to escape, and she did manage to escape. She's extremely powerful and the Dark Lord wants her back. She won't trust any adults which is why you are going to go get her." Lucius explained. Draco became more terrified than he had ever been. He didn't know why, but he felt something worse was about to come and he may not be able to handle it.

"We have found her in a small muggle town in Southern New Jersey called Lillydale. You will go there and bring her back here anyway possible, but in the event that you cannot get her back here or contain her you are to get rid of her permanently!" And there it was it felt like Draco's heart had just snapped in two, and he didn't even know this girl! The idea of killing someone his age tore him up inside; just like the idea of being a death eater did. Unfortunately though, he did not have a choice.

"Father, do I know her? This girl who exactly is she?" Draco asked.

"I don't believe you know her she was taken out of Hogwarts somehow in her third year. Although she was in Slytherin; her name is Rosalina Carter. Here is her picture; you leave tomorrow by the way." Lucius explained and then he apperated away leaving a picture of a girl on the floor. Draco bent down and picked up the picture and when he looked at the picture he couldn't believe his eyes. He did know this girl! He had the biggest crush on her in his third and second year, but he had never gotten the nerve to talk to her. She looked even more beautiful than before. Her once long caramel brown her was now short and flared out at the ends making her look even cuter than when she was little. She had gotten taller, but he was still easily taller than her and she had gotten a full figure. Then there were her eyes! Many girls had fallen for his misty gray eyes, but her beautiful hazel eyes made him melt which was rare.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to ever hurt someone this amazing!" Draco said sadly to himself.

The next afternoon he found himself walking down a dirt road in the small American town of Lillydale. The entire town was surrounded by huge oak trees and it seemed as though every house looked the same. Every house was white with a brown roof and a medium sized yard that had some type of garden or flower patch. All of the kids and teens around him and even many adults all wore jeans and t-shirts.

"Obviously none of the people own any good clothes or have a reason to own them." Draco said snottishly as he looked at his own clothes. He was wearing black pants and a dark green shirt sleeved shirt with the Slytherin crest on each sleeve. He had been told to wear something from Slytherin so Rosalina would know he was a wizard.

"Hey preppy kid you must be new around here!" a boy the same age as Draco yelled from a driveway. Draco looked over and saw a boy with long unkempt brown hair wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt holding a basketball. There were about three other boys who looked slightly less attractive behind him. Draco hated the idea of getting help from them, but it was probably the quickest way of finding Rosalina. He walked over to the boys and stood there for a second.

"Yes I'm new around here and I'm looking for a girl named Rosalina." Draco said. Then all of the boys started laughing hysterically.

"No wonder you're dressed like an idiot you're from England!" the boy holding the basketball said trying to stop laughing. Draco wanted to reach for his wand in his back pocket, but knew better than to do so.

"Yes I'm from England now do you know where Rosalina is?" Draco asked growing frustrated.

"Why exactly are you looking for my girlfriend? I know she's from England; are you one of her ex-boyfriends from England?" the boy asked.

"Nick she's not your girlfriend! Every time you go to ask her out she either ignores you or makes up a reason for why she can't go!" another boy said. Nick punched him in the arm.

"I'm not her ex-boyfriend I just need to find her." Draco said wishing right now he could make all of these boys shut up.

"Well to bad I don't know where she is!" Nick said.

"Yes you do she's working at the only ice cream shop in town like she does every day!" another boy said just to make Nick mad.

"Thanks sort of." Draco said turning around to leave. He couldn't believe how friends would just betray each other in America.

It only took Draco about ten minutes to find the ice cream shop called "Sir Scoops-a-lot". He entered the shop and looked around. It looked like an old eighties diner with marble floors, a stainless steel bar, bar chairs, and booths and behind the bar there she stood. Rosalina was putting money in the cash register as the only customer left. Draco looked around relieved that no one else was here. He had no idea what he was going to say to her so he just walked over to her.

"Hi." Draco said weakly.

"Hi can I . . . what's that on your sleeve?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh just a school crest." Draco answered.

"School crest? Wait a minute you go to Hogwarts!" Rosalina said pointing at Draco.

"It's not very nice to point at someone as important as me." Draco said snottishly flicking her hand away, and when they touched his hand tingled with excitement.

"Well you shouldn't be so cocky or self-centered!" Rosalina said lassoing Draco's heart. Draco loved this girl after talking to her for just a little while. She was beautiful, smart, powerful, she wasn't afraid to stand up to him, and most importantly she did what he couldn't do and refused to be a death eater.

"My name's Rosalina what's your name?" Rosalina asked.

"My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said smiling.

"Draco Malfoy? I remember you we were in Slytherin house together for the first three years. What are you doing here?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Draco lied, "I just woke up next to the dirt toad that led to this town."

"That's strange I wonder what happened. Anyway it's nice to see you again." Rosalina replied.

"It's nice to see you too. Do you want to take a walk or something?" Draco asked shyly. Why was he acting like this? With any other girl he would've confidently asked them out refusing to take no for an answer, but Rosalina was different.

"Sure my shift actually ended five minutes ago, but the other guy who works here is late and I didn't want to leave the customer." Rosalina explained. Just then the bell on the door jingled. Draco turned around to see none other than Nick walking in and going behind the counter. Nick's eyes never left Draco and they were filled with hatred.

"You're late Nick I have to go now." Rosalina said as she grabbed her purse from under the counter and placing her apron on the bar.

"Hey Rosalina how 'bout after work me and you go for a stroll in the forest?" Nick asked trying to flirt.

"There's no such word as 'bout Nick it's about and it's you and I not me and you." Rosalina said correcting Nick's grammar.

"Whatever so how 'bout it?" Nick asked.

"You used 'bout again and I can't I'm going for a walk with my old friend." Rosalina answered motioning towards Draco. Draco smiled; he loved how Rosalina was correcting Nick's grammar. Draco loved smart girls, but not like Granger smart he liked girls who knew more worldly knowledge and would correct people on common things like grammar. That was one thing that no one knew about him. Draco held out his arm for Rosalina; she took it and they walked out of the store and down the street towards a trail in the woods.

"So why did you leave Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"I didn't want to my parents took me out and never told me why." Rosalina explained.

"Do you still learn what we learn at school?" Draco asked.

"Yes my parents teach me." Rosalina answered obviously feeling acquired talking about her parents and past.

"So how did you end up here?" Draco asked knowing the answer.

"Some bad things have happened and I came here to escape." Rosalina answered as she looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry for you. I bet whatever happened was terrifying and you had to be very brave to leave your parents." Draco said trying to hint at the fact that he knew who she was. He couldn't keep lying to her.

"How did you know that I was brave or that it was terrifying?" Rosalina asked suddenly alarmed and scared. Draco sighed this was it he had to tell her, but there would be no way for him to bring her back someplace where she'd be forced to do what he has been forced to do.

"Because I've been lying to you. I came here on my own free will, well somewhat and I know exactly how you ended up in this small town." Draco said.

"What! You mean, you're a death eater?" Rosalina asked in disbelief. Draco just stood there quietly refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Well I'm not letting you take me back where I'll be forced to kill someone I won't do it! And to believe I actually thought you cared." Rosalina yelled as tears streamed down her face and she held out her wand. Draco broke down, he sat down with his back against a tree and started to cry into his knees. She would have to do terrible things like he had been told to do, but he was weak and she was strong. She refused to do it and he just went along with it.

"Draco?" Rosalina said shocked at what was going on.

"I can't do it! I can't take you somewhere you don't want to go. I can't make you deal with the same pain I feel." Draco said as more tears rolled down.

"Draco what are you talking about?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't want to be a death eater I never did. Just a few weeks ago I was supposed to kill Professor Dumbledore! I wasn't able to and Professor Snape did it! The Dark Lord will make you do the same thing. I'm going to let you stay here and I'll go back and say I had to kill you." Draco explained.

"Draco you don't have to go back just stay here with me." Rosalina said as she sat beside Draco.

"No then they'll just come for both of us and I don't want you getting hurt." Draco replied drying his tears and looking up at who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. He placed his hand under her chin and pressed his lips against her silky smooth, cherry lip gloss flavored lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and sat there kissing for a few more minutes till Draco pulled away.

"I have to go, but after this is all over I'll come back for you and we can both start over. I love you." Draco said.

"I love you too Draco." Rosalina said as the kissed one last time.

**I hope you like it Kaitlyn and I'm sorry if it stunk and it's a sucky B-Day present! Again, Happy B-Day! P.S please review I need criticism. **


End file.
